Shisami
|japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Combatant |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 2 (Revival of "F") |anime debut = DBS018 |movie debut = Movie 19 |game debut = Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Bear Hug * Kikōha * Knifehand Strike * Super Afterimage |tools = *Fighting Jacket *Scouter }} was one of Sorbet's elite soldiers in Freeza's remaining forces. Background After the passing of Freeza, Shisami rose through the ranks of the Freeza Army under the command of Sorbet, enough to be later be favored as Sorbet's elite combatants, alongside Tagoma.Dragon Ball Super episode 19 Personality Shisami always tries to get his master's attention and appreciation. He also has jealousy of Tagoma and started a hidden-competition with him when doing the same thing with Sorbet and Tagoma, who introducing themselves to the newly regenerated Freeza. Appearance Shisami is a tall red humanoid alien with brown horns. He wears a new type of Fighting Jacket which is colored green and black with a blue piece in the middle. Abilities According to Sorbet, Shisami possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Tagoma. During the invasion of Earth, he was shown holding an advantage over Nameccian Piccolo (although the latter had previously fought several hundred soldiers before), showing he had a sharp increase of power since his introduction. However, he was easily defeated by Super Saiyan Gohan in a single punch. In Super, Piccolo viewed him as a threat and challenge when Shisami went to face Gohan. However, despite putting Gohan into a bear hug after deflecting his rapid fire ki-blasts Gohan was completely undamaged by him. Power Level Interlude Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Shisami was first introduced to Freeza by Sorbet as one of his top lieutenants. Later, to help in the tyrant's revenge against the Saiyans, Shisami joined the invasion to Earth. After allowed to enter the battle, he had a clash with Piccolo, which having fought hundreds of the army's soldiers before. As the crowd of soldiers thinned, Gohan managed to help his mentor, who was still fighting with Shisami and then made quick work of a single punch to the enemy's stomach. After all forces defeated, Freeza merely revealed his disappointment and unleashed a massive blast, wiping out all of his soldiers in an instant, including Shisami. Dragon Ball Super Revival of "F" Arc Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Shisami's name is an anagram of the word |シサミ}}, a Japanese delicacy consisting of very fresh raw meat or fish sliced into thin pieces. * Shisami first doesn't exist in the storyboard, but later was added to take over Tagoma's role in the battle.''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" — Storyboard Book * Shisami's appearance bears similarity to common depictions of the in popular media. References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Extraterrestrials Category:List of Movie Antagonists Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Villains